Closure
by doc boy
Summary: The way it should have ended


Closure

I do not own card captor Sakura

She stood there in the hollow tower, looking over the gap that separated between them and looked at him sadly. She thought the card took way his feelings but she had to tell him

"Shoran I don't care if you don't have feelings for me, but I love you… you're the one I love the most…" she said and looked at him. He looked back at her with a sad look in his eyes that seemed somewhat sympathetic. Fearing her feelings were not returned she sobbed softly until she heard him speak

"Me too"

"Sakura"

She smiled feeling relieved that he felt the same way. She took a step back ready to make the jump. He tried to stop her but she refused. She leapt across the vast emptiness that was the tower into his arms and they embraced. They hugged each other for what seemed like hours as the tower reconstituted itself. They separated and she looked into his eyes

"I love you Shoran…" she said with tears of happiness in her eyes

"I love you too…" he said their faces inching ever so closer as their blush intensified knowing what was about to happen; and so it did. Their lips met for the first time. It was a soft passionate kiss that expressed all the emotions they shared for one another: love, compassion, appreciation, exhilaration; and all the rest. After a while they parted and looked at each other's eyes and giggled. They embraced once more and rocked each other's in their arms and then separated. They walked down the tower in silence. An awkward silence but a happy one. They reached the bottom and saw the town has fully restored itself. They smiled happily as they saw everything was back to normal. They looked at each other sheepishly and extended their hands to one another and clasped them within. They walked into the street and sighed happily

They stood there in silence and appreciated each other's presence

After a while Sakura spoke

"You want to get some ice cream?" she asked and her boyfriend smiled

"I'd like that" he said and they walked to the nearest ice cream parlor.

They ate their ice cream joyfully but not without making their face a little dirty. Shoran got a little ice cream on his nose and Sakura giggled. She extended her finger and rubbed it off his face to which he blushed and she giggled again. A few minutes later the same thing happened to Sakura and he returned to favor. After a while they developed a game of doing that deliberately so they could have an excuse to touch each other's faces.

That evening they sat in Sakura's kitchen (after returning home first to change into some normal clothes) and drank some warm tea. Sakura had her palm on the table and Shoran extended his palm and placed it on hers which made her blush but she didn't protest. After a short while she gave it a little squeeze.

After an hour Shoran went home and Sakura headed for her room where Kero waited. She then sighed with joy

"I'm so happy!" she beamed and started to swing Kero in circles again

"Whoa! Sakura! Stop it! You're gonna make me puke!" exclaimed the yellow guardian of the cards and she stopped and let him go

"Sorry Kero" she said as he fought to catch his breath. She plopped onto the bed and sighed happily

Ten years later…

Shoran and Sakura were now twenty two years old and they have been a couple since they were kids. As the years grew older their love grew and intensified. Now was their big day; their wedding day. They stood in the chapel as the priest said his words and when the oaths were given, they kissed; deeply, passionately. During the reception everyone congratulated them and wished them well. Even Toya, Sakura's older brother who eventually accepted their relationship. When the couple sat in their private room and ate dinner, for a moment Sakura thought she saw her mother's ghost sit on the chair nearby and smile. She smiled back at her as her mother blew her a kiss and vanished back into the afterlife. Noticing her change of emotion Shoran spoke

"Did you see something?"

"Yes. Something beautiful…" she said happily as Shoran looked at her with a strange look in his eyes.

She never thought her mother would be there for her on her wedding day and yet she was. Having the opportunity to see her there tonight made her happy in a way she could not express in words…

That night the young couple went to sleep in their own house ready for brand new life, as a married couple

Nine months later

A tense brown haired man paced back in forth in the hallway of Tomoeda hospital waiting for the news of his unborn child. Finally he heard a sound of crying behind those doors and from that moment he knew everything was gonna be alright. He embraced his family and in laws as the miracle of birth happened right beside them. Moments later they were let in to see the new born. Sakura lay in her bad wrapped in blankets and held the little tyke close to her chest. Shoran walked in

"Hey Baby" he said and kissed his wife

"Hi Sy…" she said sweetly as he sat down beside her and looked at the little bundle of joy they brought into the world… after a long birth she was tired; tired but very happy none the less

"So he's ours?" asked the man

"He is"

"He was your eyes" said the man and she smiled

"And he has your eyebrows…" she said sweetly as he looked at her and kissed her on the cheek

"He still needs a name though" said the young women a Li thought for a minute

"Why don't we call him Siron? It'll be like a combination of both our names"

"That's good I love it."

"I love _you_ " he said as they embraced. Once they parted Sakura saw a figure on the chair on the other side of the room. It was her mother

"I'm so proud of Sakura Chan" she said proudly and happily. She smiled

"Thanks Mom…" she said softly and smiled too as the women smiled back and disappeared back into the world above…

Four years later their joyful boy had a little sister born and he parents decided to call her Sirena, once again as a hybrid of their own names. When the family gathered in the room Sakura's mother appeared again in the mortal world. This time she stroked the gentle cheek of her granddaughter and kissed her own daughter on the top of her hair as Sakura smiled at her and the women faded away returning into the abyss; but not before whispering to her the words

 _"I love you…"_

 _"I love you too… I always will…_ " she replied and with that she was gone

Sakura has long ago overcome her fear of ghosts due to her mother's several appearances and she was glad for that. She looked at her beloved husband as he understood what happened and smiled and she smiled too. They leaned forward and kissed; once parted they embraced each other and their young daughter in a group hug. They were finally happy together and they couldn't be happier about it…

And they lived happily ever after…

The end…

Well that's that. I hope you like it.

Reviews are most welcome


End file.
